


The First Day Of School

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Human AU Steven Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, First Day of School, First Meetings, Fluff, Kindergarten, Light Angst, Opposites Attract, Short & Sweet, Shout-outs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: It's Peridot's first day of school, and it's also Lapis Lazuli's. What happens when they meet each other in the same class?





	The First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pure Lapidot fic, AND my very first fanfic involving a day in kindergarten. Believe me, I had to do research to find the appropriate school schedule that would fit the story!

Today was the big day after Labour Day: September 4th, 9:00 AM. It was the first day of school for students at Diamond Elementary, located in the state of Delmarva.

Dressed in blue overalls and a green shirt with white horizontal stripes that matched her lighter green socks and sneakers, a 5-year-old girl named Peridot belonged to the camp of children who were actually enthusiastic for going to school.

Clutching her stuffed alien toy, whom she had named "Mr. Zim" (don't ask; she just liked that particular name), Peridot headed to the inside of the Kindergarten classroom. The sights were amazing; the room was full of books, ceiling ornaments, tables, chairs, art supplies, kid's toys, rugs, a wide calendar, and pictures. On one side of the wall, there were labeled cubby/coat hanger combinations for each student to put away their belongings. Peridot found her name written on a sheet of paper and taped to the top of her cubby, and so she went right over there. She put away Mr. Zim and her space lunchbox, hung up her backpack, and took out a badge with her name on it from the cubby. After pinning the badge to her shirt, she decided to check out the other kids who were doing the same thing... catching a fated sight in the process.

And there she was. The sweetest girl that Peri had ever laid her eyes on: 5-year-old Lapis Lazuli. She was a few months older than Peridot, and looked (and acted) quite different from her. She was wearing a nice blue dress that complimented her darker blue shoes. And, as it turned out, she belonged to the camp of children who were quite reluctant to attend their first day of school.

Seeing that she was free, Peri decided to make the first move before anyone else could. "...Hi!", she said, and gave a friendly wave. But Lapis did not respond, so Peridot walked up a bit closer, and proudly pointed to her name badge on her shirt. "I'm Peridot! P-E-R-I-D-O-T!" the blonde spelled her name with a grin.

The blue-haired girl looked away and pouted for a bit, but eventually gave in. "...Hi, Lapis Lazuli. ...L-A-P-I-S." She reluctantly revealed her own name badge, which was pinned to her dress. She quickly turned away again with an odd look on her face, tending to her own backpack.

"Hm?" Peridot was about to innocently ask her if something was wrong when the teacher called over the children for morning circle.

As soon as the morning circle was nearly complete, Peridot ran over to the rug and immediately sat down beside the other girl. "Hey, Lazuli!" she whispered.

But the blue-haired girl chose to focus her attention on the teacher instead. Peridot realized that she should be listening, and so she too tuned in to hear the teacher's cheerful morning talk.

* * *

During the Arts & Crafts free time at the Activity Centers in the classroom, Peri noticed that Lapis was painting pictures right next to her. Peridot was painting a spaceship in a starry sky, and Lapis was painting fall leafs.

"Hey, that's a pretty picture you're painting." Peridot complimented as she was applying some more stars on her artwork.

Lapis turned around, all surprised, and blushed. "U-uh, you too." She stammered slightly, almost messing up leaf shape in the process.

"Wow, thanks." But internally, Peri wanted Lapis to tell her more about those pretty Autumn leafs. _I think I'm going to try to make her happy today!_ Peridot was confident in making friends with the cute, shy girl.

* * *

Before the 12 PM lunch time, Lapis headed to the Girls' Room to freshen up because she needed to wash up anyhow; Peridot decided to follow suit into the bathroom.

"Lazuli?" Peri asked from an adjacent stall, causing Lapis to suddenly jolt out of her relaxation with a tiny shout. No answer from the other girl except for the sounds of an annoyed growl and a flushing toilet. (In Lapis' defense this one time, Peridot had _very_ bad etiquette.)

"Hey, Lazuli?" Peridot tried again at the sinks. Lapis avoided eye contact with her even as they were washing their hands. _Huh... is she mad at me?_ But Peridot wasn't ready to give up yet.

* * *

At lunch, Lapis sat at the table in the classroom with the fewest people and took out her food from her ocean lunchbox: a cream-cheese-and-cucumber sandwich, grapes, apple juice, and cookies. Being with too many chatty people at a time would make her too tired of being with others; in fact, being alone after a long day of school would often make her happier.

"Lazuli!" Peridot came back from her cubby, sat down in the empty seat next to Lapis, and opened her space lunchbox. Peri pulled out string cheese, apple juice, cookies, and a PB&J sandwich, and started eating.

 _Why? Not her again..._ Lapis ignored her and continued eating quietly. _Why can't she leave me alone?_

"Heyyy, we both have apple juice and cookies!" Peridot pointed out in glee admist a mouthful of sandwich.

Lapis was about to tell Peri off, but was fortunately interrupted by somebody else.

"'Ey. Don't talk with your mouth full." A classmate sitting beside Peridot grunted in disgust.

"Oh, sorry." Peridot corrected herself.

The rest of the students at the table sans Lapis continued chatting until they finished their food and cleaned up.

* * *

When it was time to go out for recess at 12:30 PM, everyone but a few children hurried outside to play. Peridot was about to leave the classroom when she noticed that an unhappy Lapis was staying behind.

Peri walked over once again and began to say, "La-"

"Can you stop that?!" The blue-haired girl finally looked up and snapped.

"Why aren't you talking to me back?" Peridot became very angry. "What's your problem?!" She confronted.

Lapis turned her head to the side, suddenly looking very sad.

"Huh?" Peridot gave a quizzical look.

Lapis began to tear up. "I... I miss my mommy..." Her voiced quaked as she began to cry.

Peri was taken aback. "R-really?"

"But I didn't wanna tell anyone..." Lapis confessed. "I didn't wanna look like a baby..."

"...It's okay! I miss my mom too!" Peridot tried to sound cheerful.

"You do?" Lapis stopped crying.

"Uhh... Kind of." Peridot admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean, they'll always come back."

"I hope..." Lapis calmed down a bit more.

Now having fully understood that she was only trying to hide her "childish" sadness over missing her mother, Peri felt as if she owed the shy girl an apology. "Yeah, sorry for bugging you all day".

Lapis felt guilty that she made Peridot unhappy as well on their first day of school. "...I'm sorry, too. For ignoring everyone." She said.

"No no no! It's okay!" Peridot waved her hands to try to diffuse the awkwardness. "We're in the same class!" She was aware that she was still learning. "Except... you don't have to be alone."

Since Lapis knew that she was still learning too, she replied. "...I guess you're right."

"So... will you be my friend?" Peridot held out her hand to Lapis.

Lapis finally gave her first bright smile of the day upon hearing that question. "...Yeah!" She shook Peridot's outstretched hand, causing the latter to beam.

Then, the blue-haired got a surprised expression, as if a lightbulb had popped into her head. "Oh, and by the way..." Lapis ran over to her cubby and pulled out something from her backpack. She came back to Peri, holding a pink round plush that had big cute eyes and an adorable little smile.

"Peridot..." Peri immediately perked up when Lapis finally called her by her first name. "This is Kirby."

"Oh! Oh!" Peridot ran over to her own cubby and brought back her alien doll. "Mr. Zim, say hi to Kirby!"

And the girls laughed and played with their stuffed toys together, the day already taking a turn for the better.

* * *

After the class came back inside from recess at 1 PM, Lapis and Peridot were finally starting to _really_ have a fun first day of school with each other.

At 3 PM, it was time for the class to go home. The kids packed their bags, and said their goodbyes as their parents came to pick them up.

"See you tomorrow, Peridot!" Lapis said with a big grin as she held hands with her mother.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Peridot happily replied as she started walking back with her own mother to their car.

And that was just the start of a beautiful childhood friendship that would only continue to grow...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
